Awkward
by AsThoughtsRushBy
Summary: After hours of flying, Angel gets bored and decides to read the other's minds. She hears some thoughts she doesn't understand and decides to ask the others what they mean. Figgy! Don't like don't read! OneShot


**Hello! This is my first Maximum Ride story, (Or the first I post, I did one before this but I haven't finished it. I'll post it as soon as I do). If the characters seem a bit OCC, I'm sorry, I started reading the series a few days ago, I'm on the third book still (I gotta buy it) ): But it's so amazing and I just wanted to write something! And after I finished the first book I fell in love with Figgy :D (Even if it will never happen, I'd not care, I don't like Fax too much, though I don't mind it, but it's a bit cliché.)  
>I hope you guys like this One-Shot anyway(:<strong>

The flock had been airborne for the last hour and each flew looking deep in thought. Angel was starting to get bored and tired and wished she could just go through a teleport and be where they needed to be. Unfortunately they still had another whole hour to get there.

She held on to Celest, her stuffed animal, as she glanced around the others to see them scattered around then sky freely. She wondered what was on their minds and decided to read them since there was nothing else to do besides fly.

She focused on everyone at at a time, some of their thoughts she understood, but some she didn't understand. She decided to ask them in a casual way, so they wouldn't realize she had read their minds.

"Hey Fang?" She called out to him who was flying above her. He looked down and tried his best to give her a smirk. He failed. "What?" He asked giving up on smirking.

"What does gay mean?" She asked having a somewhat idea of what it meant, something about happy, or guys, but she never really understood or put much thought to the word.

Iggy's, who flew a small distance from him, and Fang's eyes widened, and Max who was a long distance from her side looked over at her and quickly flew by her side.

"Sweetie, where did you hear that word?" Max asked giving her a puzzled look. Angel hesitated. She didn't want to say something that would embarrass any of them, so she lied.

"I - I heard someone saying it." She said, which in part was true, but someone hadn't said it, they'd thought it.

"Who?" Max asked curiously, looking at the rest of the flock who now flew around her. Her eyes met Fang's and he switched his eyes quickly to Angel.

"I don't remember, I just heard someone say it." She spoke like she was being truthful, but she wasn't, and she felt kinda weird lying, but she didn't want anyone to get embarrassed if the word meant something wrong. "Can you just tell me what it means?" She asked impatiently.

Max looked at Fang and at Iggy, they all exchanged awkward looks as Max hesitated before she answered as simply as she could answer such an awkward question. "Um...well...gay is...f -for example...let's say...Fang and Iggy were dating, that means they're...gay." She gritted her teeth teeth feeling extremely awkward. She noticed Fang's and Iggy's cheek slowly turning red, and she held back a chuckle.

"Oh. So if you and Fang were dating that would make you guys gay?" Angel asked in confusion.

Iggy tried to hold back a laugh, and Max shot him a dirty look and gathered her thoughts to answer the six-year old. "No. No, that makes us straight. W -What I mean is..." She sighed and scratched the back of her head nervously. She looked at the others for help but they all shrugged.

"What she means is that if guys date other guys they're gay." Fang blurted out not even meeting her eyes as his cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red.

"Oooh." Angel said in realization, and figured that wasn't so bad. "So that means Fang and Iggy are gay?" She asked after a moment of thinking it all through, and she grinned.

"Whaaat?" Everyone exchanged shocked looks; they'd never felt so awkward in their lives. Fang's and Iggy's cheeks turned many different shades of red and they didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"No. No. What? Wait...why would you say that?" Max asked, confusion written all over her face as she glared at the boys who refused to look at her back. Her eyes widened.

Angel grinned happily. "Because, I heard Fang and Iggy thinking that they were, but they were kinda in disbelief about it. And than they thought about each other." She didn't know why everyone suddenly tensed, why everyone's eyes widened and almost popped out of their eyelids, why Fang and Iggy looked away, their cheeks as red as tomatoes, why Max almost lost her balance and fell a little bit, than took a hold of herself. She didn't know why it was so bad.

"W -What?" Max asked in disbelief and looked up at Fang and Iggy. "Why didn't...how...but...why?...Uh..."

"What's wrong?"Angel asked innocently.

"W - What's wr - wrong? They're guys! Guys aren't supposed to date! It's wrong! It's -" Max stopped herself from talking any further, she didn't want to hurt their feelings, they were her friends, her family even if they weren't blood related, she was the leader. She needed to be more supportive. She sighed and flew up in front of the two boys, stopping them from flying and hovering in mid air, flapping their wings behind their backs to stay in place. Fang bit his lip as he and Iggy looked away trying to hide their red cheeks.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I should be more supportive." She sighed, biting her own lip. The two boys looked at her. "But why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Well, it's not easy to go over to you and just say 'Hey Max, Fang and I are dating.'" Iggy gave her a fake laugh than frowned.

"Yeah..." Fang confirmed sheeishly.

"Oh. Well I hope you guys are happy." And with that she gave them a small grin and continued to fly with the others.

Fang and Iggy looked at each other. "I forgot Angel could read minds." Iggy shook his head.

"I didn't." Fang rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't matter anymore, at least they're okay with it."

"Yeah, well come on, let's go before they leave us behind." Iggy said starting to make his way to the others, but was stopped by Fang grabbing his arm and dragging him down. "Let them." He smirked grimly as he dragged Iggy to a side of the sky. He pressed his lips agains the other suddenly, and after a moment, pulled away and stared at him. "Sorry." He shook his head solemly.  
>"Don't be." Iggy mumbled in his same tone of voice. Soon enough, they heard the flock calling out to them from afar. They exchanged one last serious look before extended their wings and flying back to the flock, making the tip of their wings brush agains each others every time they flapped downwards.<p> 


End file.
